1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, especially to the terminal layout and the terminal module assembly thereof and the so-called FP5 connector following the previous designs of which the provisional applications have a Ser. No. 62/367,098 filed on Jul. 26, 2016, a Ser. No. 62/399,272 filed on Sep. 23, 2016, and a Ser. No. 62/412,841 filed on Oct. 26, 2016. The structures of the invention may be referenced to the similar structures disclosed in those applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently QSFP-DD Specification Rev. 0.1 discloses a 1x1 QSFP-DD module has eight electrical lanes. Each of the eight electrical lanes of the QSFP runs at the rate of 25 Gbit/s or 50 Gbit/s, thereby the QSFP-DD module support 200 Gbit/s or 400 Gbit/s Ethernet applications of. The QSFP-DD module has an electrical receptacle. The electrical receptacle has an insulative housing and four rows of electrical terminals received in the insulative housing. Each of the electrical terminals has a soldering section. Two rows soldering sections of the two top rows of the electrical terminals are offset in a longitudinal direction from two rows soldering sections of the two bottom rows of the electrical terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,820, issued on Sep. 21, 2010, discloses an optical transceiver module including an edge connector and a female host connector. The female host connector includes a row of first terminals having first contact sections, a row of second terminals having second contact sections, a row of third terminals having third contact sections and a row of the fourth terminal having fourth contact sections. The first contact section forwardly extends beyond the second contact section. The fourth terminal is in front of the third terminal. The edge connector includes a mating circuit board, the mating circuit board defines a number of contact pads on top of board and bottom of board. The contact pads includes a row of first pads and a row of second pads on the top of board, a row of third of pads and a row of fourth pads on the bottom of board. The first contact section connects with the first pad, the second contact section connects with the second pad, the third contact section connects with the third pad, and the fourth contact section connects with the fourth pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,793, issued on May 20, 2014, discloses a small SFP board with an end portion configured to be insert into a connector device. The SFP board has a first set of signal pads and a fourth set of signal pads on top surface, a second set of signal pads and a third set of signal pads on bottom surface. The fourth set of signal pads are offset in a longitudinal direction from the first set signal pads on the top surface. The third set of signal pads are offset in a longitudinal direction from the second set signal pads on the bottom surface.
The invention is to provide an FP5 to QSFP-28 adaptor to allow the QSFP-28 module to be mated with FP5 cage.